More or less
by Bhloe.forever
Summary: So this is basically about Chloe and Beca hooking up on accident when they are drunk. Their hook up turns into a causual thing so friends turning into friends with benifits. Will on of them catch feelings? Will they get caught by other bellas? What will happen?
1. The First Hook up

**Hey this is probably won't be a one-shot(emphasis on probably), just a heads up. Anyways I've been working on a bunch(like 3) of stories but I can't seem to get a good ending and I can't really get a good thing flowing. For this story I'm hoping I can get a flow. If you don't wanna read this long ass chapter just scroll to the bottom for a summary. (Btw my grammar isn't great but I try my best to edit it too my best ability). And I'm very sorry that this chapter is all over the place, please trust me the next chapter will be organized so just read the short summary down below and read the next chapter(this chapter is doesn't need to be read unless you want to) if this is too confusing.**

 **So basically (in this chapter) Beca and Chloe in a drinking haze hook up.** **This hook up(in future chapters lead to more and more hook ups so basically friends with benefits, which doesn't end well(maybe, I haven't fully decided).**

(Also Beca and Chloe aren't dating at the beginning of this. Chloe is just flirty and beca is beca. This may be obvious considering I said friends that turn into friends with benefits but just in case).

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Chloe** : Wanna hit the club tonight, Tom got us in again._

 _ **Beca:** Sure I'll be at the Bella's house for the rest of the day. Done with classes._

 _ **Chloe:** Sounds good! Tom will bring us, he'll be the designated driver._

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Bec," Chloe shouts when she enters the Bella's in search of Beca.

"Living room," Beca replies. When Chloe walks in the room she looks Beca up and down.

"You look cute," Beca rolls her eyes holding back her smile as much as possible. She's wearing her hair straighten, a blue top with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned, and some really short shorts that Chloe can help but admire every time Beca isn't looking.

"Fuck off."

"Alright, I just gotta go change then I'll be down."

"What's wrong with what your wearing?"

"Well I didn't realize tonight was a short shorts kinda night," before she turns to head up the stairs she winks. Chloe always does that—dresses like beca... well not like beca but she always tries to make sure that there outfits are equal so that hers isn't better than becas and vice versa. When Chloe comes down the stairs they head out. Tom, poor Tom, was waiting in the car but he had his phone so he was content.

When they arrive at the club Tom grabs them some drinks.

"Bullshit you guys are totally doing it." Beca teases tipping her head to Tom.

"No trust me, I wish but we're just friends," Chloe glares over at Tom approaching them with some beers and shots for each of them. "Shh, he's coming."

"Just friends, got it," beca says with a taunting wink.

"I got some shots, we gettin drunk tonight."

"Wait, I thought you were the designated driver?"

"No, I said Luke is," he says handing a shot to her and Beca.

"Whatever," she shrugs and they down the shots. After a few drinks they are all pretty drunk. When Chloe's drunk she gets a little to friendly and super touchy feely and Becas similar but not as bad. Tom is off with some chick in the corner, making out, leaving Beca and Chloe to their dancing. They are closer then Beca would ever be comfortable with sober. Chloe on the other hand loves touching beca, not in that way, but she likes cuddling whenever Beca is up to it which is usually only when something sad happens or when she's too tired to realize. So Chloe is rubbing her body against Beca's as the jump up and down with the rest of the club. They are being shoved by the crowd around them. At some point Beca got shoved so hard that she fell forward but Chloe caught her and wrapped her arms around Beca but once Beca is stable Chloe still doesn't move her arms. They continue to dance and they are having a great time. Chloe's hands start to move south and eventually brush over Beca's ass. Then a squeeze. Beca was not expecting it so a noise leaves her mouth but she doesn't think Chloe heard it over the loud music blaring. Although somehow she hears it and leans into Beca's neck.

"Wonder what other sounds you make," she bite lightly on Beca's ear. Beca suddenly feels chills down her back and all over her body. Then she bit and licks and sucks on Becas neck. Beca can't fight the urge to grab Chloe's ass so she does. She pulls her free arm around Chloe's waist and pulls her closer than she already is. She feels Chloe start to grind her hips as the heat between them grows. Beca slips on of her legs between Chloe's. She can feel herself already embarasshingly close to the edge and it can't happen here.

"Wait... let's go, I can grab a cab," Beca grabs Chloe and pulls her drunkenly outside. They wait till they see a cab and pull it over. Beca gets in and Chloe follows. Chloe instantly goes for Becas neck then her collarbones. Then Becas on top of her, straddling Chloe. Beca can feel a smile against her neck as Chloe pulls back and grabs Beca in a kiss for the first time. It's sloppy, given they are drunk, but is amazing. Beca is doing things to Chloe she never expected her to be able to do. Chloe lift Becas shirt just enough for her to be able to slip her hand under Beca's bra. This continues uptil the cab driver clears his througt and smiles.

"We're hear," he says. Chloe lift beca off herself and Beca throws a few bucks at the guy and he hands her a piece of paper before stepping out into the cold air. "Have fun you two, that's my number if you need any help." Beca was about to shot a rude comment back but Chloe takes the piece of paper from her and hands it back to him.

"Thanks but we're good," she smiles and grabs Beca's hand. Then she pulls her key ready to unlock the door and slam Beca against the door. Beca opens her mouth ready to says something when they get to the door but Chloe cuts her off with a kiss. This time it's less sloppy but still just as passionate. Without pulling away she somehow manages to unlock the door, she pushing Beca through it and kicks door shut. Luckily it's so late none of the Bella's are up. Beca pulls away and leads her up the stairs. Fat Amy, Beca's roommate, was luckily out with Bummper so Beca's room was where they went. It was clear to Beca that horny, determined Chloe much different than cute, cuddly Chloe. But Beca loved this side of Chloe so she didn't bother with it. Once they were in the room Beca was about to shut the door and lock it but before she could Chloe slammed her against the door shutting it, and reached around Beca to lock it. Beca was still really drunk and Chloe seemed just as drunk. Using more force than Beca expected she pushed Chloe backwards till they fell on to the bed. Chloe pulled herself up the bed till her legs were no longer dangling and Beca scrawled up her body letting her hands roam wherever they pleased. Starting at Chloe's uncovered chest she kissed her way up till she met her neck. Then she pulled away, lifted her shirt over her head and Chloe's hands immediately were covering her bra. Then Beca went for Chloe's shirt unbuttoning each button with drunkiness and determination. She leaned down still unbuttoning Chloe's shirt and captured Chloe in a kiss. Before Beca could unbutton the last button or even process what was happening Chloe had flipped her to her back. She trailed kisses down Beca's neck, chest, stomach until she reached the trim of Beca's shorts. She unbuttoned the last button and pulled it off and threw it to the side and then unhooked her bra and reached around Beca to unhook hers as well, Beca arched her back just enough to help pull the bra completely off. Chloe attached her mouth to one of her breast and let her hand play with the other in between her fingers. Then she switch to the other breast and did the same but her hands traveled to Becas shorts and unbutton and unzipped them. She did the same with her own and slipped them off along with her underwear, well Beca did the same along with Chloe pulling them off her ankles and tossing them to the side, leaving her underwear on. Beca pulled her head down so she could kiss her again. Chloe adjusted on her her legs and pushed it between Beca's legs, her hips grinding against Beca's as soon as she does so.

"Damn that wet and I haven't even touch you down there."

"What are you waiting for."

Chloe moves from becas lips to her earlobe, biting down lightly, then moves her her neck bitting hard, hard enough for Beca to make a moan. Beca grabs a hand full of Chloe gorgeous red hair pulling it. Chloe's grinding gets a rythm and Beca's bucking her hips go get more contact if possible. A louder moan leaves her mouth and Chloe covers her mouth with urgency.

"Shh, i said I'd like to hear what other sounds you can make, I didn't say I want the whole house hearing too," she giggles and starts moving further down till she reaches Beca's underwear. She slowly slips her fingers down her underwear and just rubs around her little pleasure spot teasing Beca who is now biting lightly down on one of Chloe's fingers to hold back the moan that's dying to leave her mouth. Beca pulls her hand away.

"Pl-please," she manages between a few quiet moans. Chloe can't take it anymore she needs to taste her on her mouth. She pulls her underwear down around her knees to rushed to pull them all the way down and attaches her lips instantly, no longer able to wait and tease Beca. Beca pulls a pillow over be face to muffle the noises she can't help but let excape her mouth. Chloe's tongue is do more to Beca then Beca ever got from Jesse or Luke. She is so close to the edge and she can't hold back anymore, her whole body is shaking. Chloe let's her ride it out slowly and when she's done she climbs up and kisses beca. Beca can taste herself on Chloe's lips but Chloe pulls away and collapses to the side. Beca follows her as she does so. She's inbetween Chloe's legs grinding into her, Chloe's holding her waist as she does so. Chloe is so close to the edge she feels like a guy, becas riding her and Chloe's holding her by the waist trying not to cum. But it's too hard and she can't keep it in anymore. Beca's hips don't slow down, the orgasm is long and drown out. When they finish Beca collapses to the side and Chloe turns to her.

Chloe starts to grab her clothing, "I'm gonna go to bed before Stacie suspects anything or ask where I was. I'm not good at lying so-" She looks up at Beca but she's already fast asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **So if you aren't reading this long ass chapter and would prefer a summary here it is:** **So Chloe and beca go to a club, get way too drunk and end up in becas bed(lmao). Chloe leaves so that her roommate, Stacie, doesn't suspect anything and she won't have to deal with her asking questions.**

 **In the next chapters:** **Do either of them remember or were they too drunk? Did any of them becas here? Will they continue? Will one of them fall in love with the other? Will one end it?**


	2. Close one

**Hey guys! This is chapter two and it's way more organized. This chapter is gonna be about what happens the next day after the hook up. In the last chapter we left off where Chloe was leaving Becas room, telling her she was leaving so Stacie wouldn't question why she was gone but Beca was asleep.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Beca wakes up still completely naked. It takes her a second to remember why she is naked. When it hits her what happened she realizes that Chloe isn't there. She hopes that she didn't scare Chloe off, but it was just as much Chloe's fault as it was hers. She is super hungover from last night but she manages to get up and dressed. When she goes to the kitchen for coffee Chloe is there, leaning against the counter on her laptop.

"Hey," Chloe seems pretty chipper. Chloe isn't hungover at all, she never gets hungover. Beca responds with a groan. It's like anyother day. They just ask eachother if they have classes and then they complain about those classes and other stuff like that. Beca is kind of hurt, she's not one for opening 'wounds' like this, so she just waits till Chloe says something. Chloe doesn't say anything. A million thoughts are going through her head 'She hates me. It's all my fault. But she made the first move. Maybe I'm a bad kisser. Maybe I had bad breathe. What if she didn't like the sex. Oh no what if I said something stupid. I don't remember. Shit. Fuck. I'm dumb... wait maybe she doesn't hate me, maybe she just doesn't remember. I guess it doesn't matter. Cause you don't like her like that anyways. It was just cause we were both horny. We are just friends. Yeah'

"Bec, did you hear me?" Chloe says tapping on her shoulder.

"Huh? What uh, sorry I blanked out," Beca says, coming out of her thoughts.

"I couldn't tell," Chloe says giggling a little. "Can you drive me to class, Tom was supposed to but he's not answering his phone."

"Yeah, yeah okay sure." Chloe gives her an odd look.

"You alright?"

"Um yeah I just, still a little hungover." Chloe face reddens. Beca can tell that she's avoiding talking about last night—Chloe does remember. Beca wonders why she hasn't said anything about it. "I'm gonna go pee and grab my wallet. Pour me a cup for the car"

"TMI."

"When has anything ever be TMI for you," Beca laughs and heads upstairs. Chloe pours a cup of coffee into a togo cup. 'You're so dumb Chloe,' she thinks to herself. 'Beca is hungover and she drank a lot she probably doesn't even remember. Maybe you should say something. Beca would never say anything so you have to. But if she doesn't remember than maybe she'll hate you for taking advantage of her. Just ask her or say something. Okay breathe Chloe, breathe. Just act natural and—.'

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane ya know." Beca is down way to fast, she couldn't of peed and grabbed her stuff that fast. Beca grabs the togo cup of coffee and taking a sip. "Let's go" Beca says before Chloe has a chance to say anything back. Chloe thinks to herself, actually thinks to herself, 'shit you said that out loud. Wonder how much she heard.'

"How much did you hear?" Chloe blurts when they get in the car and buckle up.

"You didn't take advantage of me," Beca says before Chloe even has time to finish asking the question. "It takes two to uh... you know."

"Yeah... I know, I just wasn't sure cause you know how people can get when they are drunk," Chloe says playing with a ring on her pinky to distract herself from how oddly nervous she is. She isn't one for being nervous but Beca makes her nervous.

"Yeah, drunk people do stupid stuff and—" Beca gets cut off by Chloe.

"You think that was stupid. I-I um I mean... sorry," Chloe mentally smacks herself.

"No, no that definitely wasn't stupid...what I mean is... is um... I liked it." Beca says eyes stuck to the road but out of the corner of her eye she sees Chloe grin, almost splitting her face.

"Me too," for the first time since they got in the car Chloe looks at Beca and Beca looks back for a split second before her eyes drift back to the road. "I liked— it a lot." Chloe deseratly wants to say 'i like you,' but that'd make things worse.

They arrive where Beca was dropping Chloe off for class. "Well uh see you later."

"Would it be weird if I kissed you," Chloe asks before she steps out of the car.

"Well it wouldn't of been, but since you asked it is," she says with a grin on.

"Well then I'm gonna anyways." The kiss wasn't what Beca expected. She expected a little peck on the lips and then Chloe would hop out of the car. It was a passionate kiss that last long and it was— _amazing._ When Chloe did finally pull away it left Beca wanting more. "Pick me up after class and we can go grab pizza or soemthing."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

When class was over Beca went to pick up Chloe, she was late so when she got there Chloe was sitting on the sidewalk waiting for her, looking down at her phone.

"Hey, you comin or what?" Beca reached over the passenger seat to push the door open.

"Took you long enough," Chloe is happy, happier than usual and it makes Beca happy to know that's because of her.

"So I have a question about... this."

"Shoot."

"So what is 'this'," she puts up air quotes.

"I'm not sure, I hadn't thought about that," her face drops a little bit she's still pretty happy. She pushes that the questions and changes the question. "So What kind of pizza do you wanna get?"

"Chloe," she giggles. "We have to talk about it eventually."

"Look at you, Beca Mitchell, talking about feelings and stuff," Chloe teases.

"Haha so funny."

"Fine whatever, but I really enjoyed last night and I don't wanna lose that when I _finally_ got it."

"Me neither, but I don't want this getting in the way of the Bella's and the competition," Beca scratches her head.

"Then don't let it. It won't be completicated unless we make it complicated. Maybe we can just keep it a secret, you know. We won't tell anyone. We don't even have to date under secrecy either, if you want we can just be friends... with benefits." Chloe winks which beca sees out of the corner of her eyes.

"Friends with benefits," Beca thinks about it for a second, she's a little sad that she said friends with benefits but she though that it'd be weird if she wanted to date and Chloe didn't and she couldn't tell what Chloe wanted. "Yeah I mean, last night _was_ fun and we can't stop just as it starts so that sounds perfect. No feelings and no strings attached." She deseratly wants Chloe to say 'no beca I want feelings and I want to fall in love and I want the strings to be fully intacted' but she doesn't.

"Yeah," Chloe is obviously excited. "So What does this mean, are we exclusive. Cause I think we should be." At least they could be exclusive beca thought.

"Yeah definitely, that would make it complicated. But no feelings. I like you as in you're hot and stuff but I think if we are more it would just be a mess." To that Chloe doesn't look sad but she is, it hurts her to think that them dating would be a mess. Chloe wishes that they could be more than friends even more than with benefits, she wants Beca but Beca doesn't want her. Beca doesn't feel the same which makes Chloe sad but she can't do anything about it.

"Wow, I'm 'hot'," she laughs. "You make me sound so great."

"You know what I mean."

"So instead of the pizza—" Beca cuts her off.

"You wanna go to the Bella's house and have sex because no one is home for." She looks down at her phone and then back at the road, "30 minutes cause they are all at classes and Stacie is with Bruce."

"Damn Bec, you read my mind," Chloe throws her hand on becas thigh. "Hurry up."

"Down worry, we have plenty of time."

It's similar to yesturday, Beca gets out of the car, they step inside, Beca throws Chloe against the door, they stumble up the stairs trying to use the time they have as wisely as possible. They don't waste time taking off their clothing and pulling there hair into buns to keep from having 'i just had sex hair.' Within seconds they are both naked under a thin sheet, Beca is making sure to pepper kiss every inch of skin from Chloe's lips to her lower stomach, stopping extra long at Chloe's pressure point in her neck. She hesitates for a second but Chloe hips are starting to move farward and Beca can tell Chloe is desparate for the contact. She is finally in full contact, moans and high pitch squeals from Chloe. Chloe is moaning at a reasonable volume but no one is home so it doesn't matter. Beca is moving with the pace of Chloe's hips which am moving at a relatively normal pace. She must of forgotten she has hands because she was usually thing to prop herself up instead of roaming Chloe's body. As soon as she touches Chloe's thigh, Chloe shoots up.

"What? What happened what'd I do."

"No, it isn't you. Well it's is you. I mean your hands."

"What?" Beca is laughing and is clearly confused.

"They are cold," she says biting her lip. "Sorry."

"Oh," Beca gets an evil smile on her face. "So I shouldn't touch you."

"No, touch me—or I mean you _can_ touch me, just not with your hands until they are warm."

"So I definitely shouldn't tickle you," Beca is looking at Chloe from partly under the covers and she's inbetween Chloe's legs.

"Beca... don't you dare." Beca starts tickling Chloe and Chloe is squealing. She is kicking her feet and she is trying to escape from Beca but she somehow accidently knocked Beca off the bed, taking Chloe with her.

"I told you not to tickle me after that time I pushed you in the pool cause you tickled me," they are both laughing. Which abruptly stops when they hear someone say something from downstairs.

"Um... you guys ok up there," Stacie is coming up stairs.

"Shit, she must've came early." Beca wispers.

"Yeah probably, she says Bruce is the best she's ever had," Chloe adds.

"Eww gross. Not like that you weirdo."

"Ok she's gonna come in here to take a nap like she usually does so get under the bed." Chloe starts to push her.

"I'm naked," Beca gestures herself.

"Then find a better spot or the Bella's are gonna find out."

"Ok, fine. But you owe me."

"Sure, just get under quick."

"Wait, your naked?"

"She's my roommate, she's seen it before, it's not like I'm hiding anything. Now shut up," Chloe quickly gets on as much clothing as possible before Stacie gets in which is only her bra and underwear.

"Hey, heard laughing and a thud. Was Tom here," Stacie says when she gets in the room, then looks up and notices what Chloe's wearing. "Ohhh did I interrupt _something_ " she gestures the fact that Chloe is half naked. "Was it Tom, did I miss him."

"Stacie, for the last time me and him aren't a thing."

"Right. Why?"

"Stacie."

"Ok, ok. Who was it again?"

"Who was who," Chloe pretends like she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Don't play dumb. The hunter," she say geasturing to her... you know. "knows when sex has been done, and sex _has_ been done according to the hunter. And also it smells like sex and you put up that bun up every time you and Tom had sex. Every girl does it, it's the 'I totally just had sex so I put my hair up so no one would know but'—"

"Ok, ok shut up," Chloe rolls her eyes. "So What I had sex. I have sex all the time."

"Pfff, barely. Since the Bella's got good again you've stayed away from boys so they wouldn't 'get in the way of the Bella's.' So answer my question, I'm not giving in until you tell me. Who was it?" Stacie is persistent.

"You don't know her."

"Liar," Stacie snaps back.

"Ok, fine you know her. I'm not telling you anything else."

"Ok, ok we will see about that. One way or another I'll find out. We are roommates, clearly whoever it is will come around eventually."

"You'll never figure out who it is."

"We will see about that. Now Shh I'm tired."

"Did you come early?" Chloe say as she sits on her bed, Stacie collapsing on her own.

"Yeah, it was better than usual, i didn't even know that was possible considering how good Bruce is in general."

"Told ya so," Chloe giggles.

"What?" Stacie looks up confused.

"Nothing."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter three is in progress. Please please please comment with suggestions I desperately need them. Some things I am considering for the future chapters is, Stacie finds out and want to have a threesome and threatens to tell the rest of the Bellas, beca falls in love with Stacie, Chloe falls in love with Stacie, beca and Chloe tell each other their feelings, etc. Just comment with which you like best or if you have your own idea. Also is my grammar okay? Or should I edit it more?**


	3. Stacie Stacie Stacie

**Hey! I tried my best with this chapter, I actually rewrote it cause the first one was trash but this one isn't my bet work either. It would really help with suggestions. If this chapter isn't a hit and you guys don't like it I'll delete it and re write a new one.** **I did get a suggestion that helped an little in this chapter. Anyways let's get into it.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Beca and Chloe continue to have the causal sex whenever they can. It's pretty easy, easier than they thought. The other Bella's are always out. They usually do it on Monday, Tuesday, and sometimes on sundays because those are the days when they get out of classes and everyone else is busy so they have sometime to hang out. No one suspected a thing so they weren't really doing it quietly anymore, they would only do it when they knew no one was supposed to come home. Sometimes they were super horny so they did do it when people _were_ home but they would be quiet about it.

So similar to there first hook up they were at a bar, drinking, getting wasted till to the point were they too wasted to stand. Tom being the gentle man he was, got them home safe. They were so drunk they barely made it to the door before they fell on top of each other. They somehow, being as drunk as they were, managed to get up the stairs not releasing their mouths once. Once they got to the top Chloe pulled away.

"What are you doing," Chloe nearly falls but Beca caught her. "Fat Amy and Stacie(their roommates) are home."

"Fat Amy is with Bummper till tomorrow, she texted me." Chloe face lights up and she connect their lips again. Then Beca pulls away and grabs her hand. They tiptoe down the hall making sure that they don't disturb anyone. Once they are in the room Beca slambs Chloe into the door.

"Whoa, beca, people are sleeping. Let's keep it that way."

"Right sorry, sorry." Becas hands roam Chloe's body. Chloe reaches around beca and roamed down Beca's back to her butt then to her upper thighs and lifted her. By instinct Beca wrapped her hands around Chloe's waist. Chloe twisted around and pressed Beca hard against the wall, but not making a sound when she hit the wall. She kissed her neck. Becas head fell back a little. Chloe reached between them and unbuttoned Becas jeans. Their wasnt much room between Becas underwear and her jeans but she managed to fit her hand under and rub around Becas bundle of nerves. Beca was holding back the moans, which are really turning Chloe on, as much as possible. But when Chloe slips two fingers inside her, curving them up a little, Beca can't hold back. Becas hips are bucking forwards, she lets out a moan not too loud but loud enough. Chloe quickly kisses Beca, in hopes to stop any other moans, the moans are muffled but the kissing wasn't working too good. Chloe with swift motion slides her hand in place of her lips. Chloe moved her head to becas ear and bits down, _Shh_ she hums in Becas ear. Becas hands were resting on Chloe's shoulders, gripping them tightly everytime Chloe hits a good spot, which was often. Chloe must of hit something just perfectly because beca dug her nails into Chloe's shoulder.

"Ow," Chloe would normal stop at that point because she was sure that she was bleeding but Becs was on the edge and she wasn't stopping now. But her arms were about to calapse and she knew once beca fell over the edge she'd either drop her or she'd be into much pain to do anything for atleast a couple days so she takes her to the bed. She managed to keep pace which she was surprised by. She was straddling beca because it was the only way she could keep doing what she was doing. Then it hit beca like a million bricks. Her whole body was shaking and she couldn't take another second of Chloe inside her, it felt so good but it was too much so she pushed Chloe's hand away but Chloe didn't budge. She didn't have the energy to try harder. Chloe's pace slows as Beca rides out her orgasm slowly. When she's done Chloe licks her fingers and kisses beca. Beca could taste herself on Chloe's lips. They were both still fully clothed other than Becas pants which were unbuttoned which was odd for them, they usually take everything off.

"I'm not okay," beca says chest still heaving.

"As in like that was really good or?" Chloe looks concerned and confused.

"Yes you dweeb, that's what I mean," beca chuckled.

"Just making—" Beca cuts her off by leaning up and kissing her. She flips her over so she's inbetween Chloe's legs. Chloe taking this time to finally take Becas shirt off as well as her own. Beca feel to her knees and pulled Chloe's legs toward the edge of the bed so her legs she hanging off. She quickly unbuttoned and pulled down Chloe's jeans and underwear. As soon as her jeans were off she pulled Chloe a little further so that she was in perfect view of Chloe's bundle of nerves. She was done with the teasing and went right in for it. It wasn't long before Chloe was on the edge. Her body was shaking and making involuntary jolts. She was somehow able to keep back most of the moans and the ones she _did_ make were quiet. Beca was just about to insert a couple finger but then the worst possible thing happened—Stacie. She is always there at the best moments isn't she. Chloe flung her body up. Beca falling down the floor because Chloe kicked her.

"Fuck," Beca sat up, rubbing her back. Chloe was scrambling to grab a blanket to cover her lower half. Chloe was unluckily without underwear and a shirt, whereas beca was fully clothed other than her shirt.

"Omg, Beca?... ya know I totally saw this coming. I knew it was either Beca or possibly Tom."

"What are you talking about, get out," Beca say grabbing her shirt and throwing over her head.

"Please, I've seen it all so don't worry. Anyways I just needed to grab something for Fat Amy. But you really should keep it down, I heard something but I was too tired to investigate," she looks around and grabs what she needs for Amy. "So what are you guys up to," she says sarcastically. Beca rolls her eyes.

"What does it look like," Beca remarks.

"Can we just shut up with the stupid comments and get to the point," Chloe blurts.

"What is the point?" Stacie says rubbing her eyes.

"The point is you aren't gonna tell anyone, right?"

"Well that depends... only if I can get in on this, just once," Stacie smirks with a wink.

"What? No!" Beca says looking weirded out.

"I'm joking don't worry," she says giggling at the brunettes reply. "I won't tell anyone. So are you guys finally dating or what?"

"No, not dating, friends with benefits," chloes says pulling her jeans and underwear up under the blanket she had covering her.

"Wait... let me get this straight you two finally got your shit together and friends with Beni? Really? Have you seen any movie ever, this will not end well."

"What do you mean 'finally got our shit together'," Chloe throws up air quotes.

"Well I mean, it's not like people didn't expect you two to fuck. You guys flirt like it's the only thing you guys know how to do together. Beca the only person you let touch you without giving them the 'Imma bit your face off,' look is Chloe. Chloe the first day you guys meet you walked in on her shower." Both of them stand up.

"That's was becaus—" Chloe says taking a step closer.

"Im not finished," she holds a finger to Chloe's mouth. "Did it really not occur to you guys that you guys like each other?" Stacie says looking at them wide eyed.

"No we—we find each other..." Beca starts.

"Attractive and we really enjoy the sex." Chloe winked at Beca.

" _Really really_ enjoy the sex," beca adds.

"Okay do what you will. Imma go to bed. Don't worry your secrets safe with me but you owe me one. And, Chloe, I told you I'd figure out who it was." She shoots a wink at Chloe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So for this chapter I got a suggestion to have Stacie walk in and have her be concerned with the friends with Beni part. Also I got a comment to bring in an OC and have them go after Beca/Chloe and the other get jealous and freak out. Then realize they have feelings for eachother, more than wanting sex. I might roll with that idea unless I get something else. Anyways thanks for reading and please comment suggestions. If this chapter isn't a hit I'll delete it and re write a new one.**


	4. Boundaries

**Hey, whats up? This chapter is more of just a little chapter I did for fun.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around 1 AM. Beca was sleeping in her room when her phone lit up from where it was on her night stand. Normally she would ignore it but she had a feeling she should at least _read_ the message. Luckily she looked because it was Chloe.

 _ **Chloe:** Hey can you please come to my room. It's an emergency._

 _ **Beca:** One my way._

Beca quickly scurried off her bed slipping some pajama short on and quickly walked to Chloe's room. She very, very quietly opened the door, shockingly she didn't wake up Stacie. She tiptoed over to Chloe's bed.

"Hey, you alright? What is it?" Beca says with a considered look that isn't noticeable to Chloe, due to the room being pitch black.

"No I'm fine, I just want some company," she lifts the blanket and tugs Beca to join her under them.

"Do you I know what emergency means?" Beca giggles quietly, crawling into the blanket, intertwining her legs with Chloe's silking smooth skin.

"I just wanna cuddle." Beca looks over her shoulder to look if Stacie is awake now that her eyes have adjust to the darkness a little. Beca looks back at Chloe nearly hitting her nose to Chloe's.

"Surprised she isn't up, usually the sound of a pin dropping wakes her."

"I think she had a headache maybe she took something."

"Your room is freezing, can I go back to mine. I mean this cuddling this is nice and all but I am gonna get hypothermia."

"Come on babe, please," she says sticking out her bottom lip and give beca puppy dog eyes. "Pweaseeee." She draws out the 'e' way longer than need. "What if I find a way to warm you up," Chloe bits her lip.

"Well then I guess I'd have no reason to leave," beca say scutching closer to Chloe. Chloe opened her mouth to respond but then changes her mind. Chloe flips herself on top of Beca and seductively pins her hands down and lightly kisses and sucks Beca's neck. She pulls her shirt off of herself and then reaches to pull becas off of her when she abruptly stops.

"Guys... it's one thing to cuddle when I'm in the room it's another to... 'warm up,'" she throws air quotes up.

"I thought you were sleeping," she slips her shirt back over her head.

"How does that make it okay?" She says squinting her eyes.

"Well I don't complain when you kick me out for your little hook ups."

"I tell you in advance so you know to leave or to I cancel it."

"Whatever, just go back to bed."

"That's what I was trying to do but as much as I'm okay with you two being friends with Beni, for whatever reason, I didn't mean I was okay with you hooking up while I'm sleeping 5 feet away."

"What about hand—" Beca joins the conversation but gets cut off.

"Don't finish that sentence or so help me," Stacie throws a pillow over her face.


	5. Together

**Hey! So this chapter is the 5th and possibly final chapter. If you want more and don't want this FanFic to end then just comment and I'll continue if not than hope you like the ending. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the first few, if I continue they will be longer.**

(This chapter is taking place a couple months later from the last chapter)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was another 'A capella' party that the Bellas were invited to. It was madatory for the Bellas to go so Beca and Chloe were just gonna show up for a bit then leave and if anyone asked Stacie would make up an excuse. Beca was coming back from a late class so she was a little late.

 _ **Beca:** Hey where are you? I can't find you and I thought we were gonna leave early so we could get home before the rest of the Bellas._

Usually beca gets a response from Chloe instantly. She didn't for about 5 mins so she just talked with people at the party. Then after 15 mins of no response she knew something was up so she went to find Stacie.

"Where is Chlo? She didn't respond to my text and I can't find her."

"I think she's upset with you. She was all upset yesturday, rambling on about you flirting with someone else and blah blah blah, you know Chloe she just never stops talking sometimes."

"Me? Flirting with some? Ha that very funny, this is serious where is she?"

"I'm not joking, go check at the Bellas."

"I never flirt, how could she think I was flirting with someone else," she says stumbling away.

 **XXXXXXXX**

When beca got to the Bellas she went straight to Chloe's room. Which was locked so Stacie must've locked it on her way out, which she normally doesn't do. If it wasn't that then Chloe had locked herself in their and beca was betting on.

"Chl?"

 _Silence_

"You in their? Stacie said you think I was flirting with some else?"

 _Silence_

"Why would I flirt with anyone else, I-I like you Chlo."

"But... then why did you flirt with Emily?"

"Emily? What no! She's like 17."

"But yesturday I saw you flirting with her after rehearsal."

"Oh, yeah. Can you open the door?"

"Wait, What? You _did_ flirt with her."

"No that's not what I meant. What I meant was I know what your thinking. Me and her were talking about a band we both like. We were gonna get tickets to see it, she's the only other person I've ever met who likes them." Chloe opens the door, she had clearly been crying. "We weren't flirting."

"Oh... I feel stupid." Beca pulls her in for a hug. "I don't even know why I'm jealous, we aren't even dating, you don't like me like that." Becas hand that was just rubbing her back freezes. She pulls away from the hug.

"What are you talking about? Of course I like you like that."

"But you didn't want to be more that friends—well more than friends with benefits."

"No I only did that cause I figured that's what you wanted. I thought you just liked me for my impeccable body." She says flipping her hair and holding in a laugh.

"Oh yeah, no one can resist that," she says grabbing becas waist and pulling her in closer. Beca goes in for a kiss that ends quickly.

"So what does this mean? Are we still friends with benefits," Chloe says looking hopeful.

"Whatever you want—"

"Then it's settled. You're my girlfriend," she looks for a reaction from beca to make sure she shouldn't quickly change that. Becas face glows up like never before and she instantly goes in for another kiss, this time with more passion and lust.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Don't forget comment if you want me to continue this Fanfic.**


End file.
